Lighthouses
by nickanderson839037
Summary: Sora and the rest go to the beach for a couple of months. The usual happens, they get into some trouble, Sora and Riku work on their relationship and Roxas and Sora fight again.


_**Prologue**_

It has been years since my parents died, I tried to kill Roxas and I was convicted of attempted murder. A year since I tried to kill myself for the forth time, and 3 months since I got out of prison. I am now 24 and still with Riku. Everyone else is the same, except Roxas and I's relationship. It has steadily began to incline but it still isn't as it was. We are all taking a trip to the beach for the summer. Two whole months down at Destiny Beach. I can't wait...

"Sora! Come on, we have to go now if we're going to make it in time for the fireworks." Riku called from the car. Everyone else had already left and I was in my room, looking at how happy my mom and I used to be together. I still miss her, but not as much. "Coming!" I called out the window. I unzipped my suitcase a threw in the picture and ran downstairs and out the door. I turned around a locked it, placed my suitcase in the trunk and we were on out way. We were driving this SUV that we bought, it's fairly new but it has AC problems. So we had to roll down the windows.

"So, what took you so long?" Riku asked looking over at me.

"Just wondering were it all went wrong, again." I said, I usually wonder what happened to me and Roxas.

"Oh, ok. Well don't think about that anymore. You two have months to try to patch that up. Just cheer up, go to sleep, we'll be there in a hour or two." Riku said patting my leg. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

_**-Inside Sora's Dream-**_

"_Why do you hate me?" "Why do you hurt me?" Roxas asked_

"_I don't hate you! I miss you little brother!" I answered. _

"_Why did you try to kill me then?" He asked_

"_I don't know! I already told you that! I miss you, why don't we talk any more?" I answered with some tears in my eyes. _

"_Did you try to kill me, just like you killed mom and dad?" _

"_You bastard! I didn't kill them! Father killed himself and mom!" I yelled at him._

"_They wouldn't have died if you wouldn't have had to go to the school." He said walking up to me. _

"_I didn't kill them..." I said, I than punched him. My fist went right through him, I then woke up. _

_**-Outside of Sora's Dream-**_

"Hey Sora, wake up. We're here!" Riku said smiling. It was 7:00 at night. I looked up and there was the beach house we would be staying. We were able to afford it because I wrote a book about my hard life, Riku's art studio, Kairi and Naminè's wedding planning and design store and Axel's piercing shop. The house costed 10,000 a month so we had to put in 20,000 dollars. It wasn't bad but it still scraped the bottom of a bank. We only had about 1,500 dollars to spend here. Riku and I opened the door and everyone else was already here. Roxas, Axel, Kairi, and Naminè.

"About time you got here! Your room is upstairs, down two doors and to the right. You got the shit one because you got here late." Kairi said.

"Thanks, also any room your in. It's shit!" I said and ran because she looked like she was going to kill me. I got in the room, it wasn't so bad. It was small and didn't have the bathroom attached to it but it was perfect for me and Riku. Riku showed up and started putting his clothes away.

"So tonight, want to..." He was going to say before I cut him off.

"Yes, I do. It has been so long."

"Ok then, you want to play some truth or dare or just passion?" He asked.

"I think this is just a passion night." I said. I was about finished putting my clothes away when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kairi! Hurry up, we're going to miss the fireworks!" She said.

"We'll be right out!" Riku said. "Lets go."

We walked downstairs and met the rest of them in the living room. We all then walked outside and onto the beach. We found a nice dark area where no one was. I looked over and saw Kairi and Naminè making out. There was a booming noise. Then the sky lit up in green. I smiled. Riku then grabbed my dick. Looked at me, and shrugged. I nodded my head and we scooted back a little bit away from the group. He unzipped my pants and rubbed my dick. I leaned back and let him do his work. He leaned over and began to suck it, I moaned. I leaned up and saw Kairi and Naminè fingering each other. Axel and Roxas were just making out. Riku then began to rub it even harder. I felt the sensation through my body. I sat up and pushed Riku to the sand. Before I could do anything, I saw lights coming down the beach.

"Guys! Stop, looks like there is a cop coming!" I whispered to everyone. They all stopped what they were doing, put there pants back on and sat there staring at the sky. The cop stopped in front of us. I still had a huge boner, you could tell, even through my skin tight jeans.

"All right you kids. What do you have. Not very likely that I see a group of teenagers out here without drugs, alcohol, or having sex. So what is it?" The Officer asked.

Axel stood up. He defiantly didn't look like a teenager. "Well, Officer. We here are all of age. For beer and sex so you don't have to tell us about those things. The only other thing was the drugs and we don't have any of those so..." He was cut off.

"Son, that is no way to talk to an officer. I'm going to need to see all of your ID's and I'll have to strip search you." The officer said. We all stood up and gave him our ID's. The only one that I was worried about was Roxas. He had just had his 21st birthday and he still looked really young. "Ok. You are all good on the alcohol , now the strip search. All of you, get down to you underwear." He said. Shit! I still have a boner. Kairi and Naminè were already undressed. So was Axel. I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground, then my pants. Riku just finished and so did Roxas.

"Ok, we'll start with you." The officer said pointing at Roxas. I still had a little boner. It was noticeable but not as much. The officer searched all of Roxas clothes then his body.

"Now you." He said moving on to Riku. He did the same thing to him as he did to Roxas. Then he moved to me. He searched my clothes, then told me to put my arms up and spin around, then he told me to take my underwear off.

"Wait, what? No!" I said, holding on to my boxers. "Son you have to if you don't want to be arrested." The officer said. I slowly dropped my boxers. "Spin" He said. I spun and he told me I was fine. He did the same thing to Axel but a little more thorough. Then to Kairi. She spun, then she had to take off you bra. He did the same thing to Naminè.

"Thank you guys and gals, and guess what?" He said.

"What?!" Axel asked sounding very pissed off.

"I'm not a cop you dumb shits! I'm just a fucking person that likes to trick idiots like you!" He said. Axel tackled the guy and started beating him senseless. Punched him and kicked him. Then shoved his face in the sand and kicked him in the balls. Then Roxas got Axel off of the guy before he killed him.

"If I ever fucking see you again ass hole! I swear, I will kick your fucking perverted ass till you die!" Axel said. Ran over to him and kicked him. We walked off the beach. "I should have killed him." Axel said. "No you shouldn't have, than you would have been in jail just like..." Roxas said and then cut off before he said my name.

You know. I'm really going to like this trip. With or without Roxas's mouth


End file.
